Dragonoid
by Aria Breuer
Summary: After being separated from Frodo Baggins, Parker Dooley faces new challenges in a world not his own. Will Frodo find him again? Or will Parker Dooley face the Kakamora again? Only time will tell what happens next for these two heroes. Sequel to 'Lapis Lazuli'.
1. Prologue: Running from Danger

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part of the Second Phase in my Epic Struggles series. :) We'll pick up where we left off soon enough. For now, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The night was young, but already news of what was happening to his dragonoid friend spread throughout the Wizardry World. He couldn't risk Parker's fate! Not for a second.

He would find his dragonoid friend, even if it meant his life.

And so, Frodo ran from the danger that followed him. The woods seemed to be a friendly place, away from the danger. If there was one thing he could depend on, it was speed and a gentle heart to guide him through the danger.

And there! He spotted the barrier keeping the tent safe. All he needed to do was break through the barrier as quickly as he could! He was almost there! One more second!

_Blast!_

Frodo clambered through the barrier, protecting the campsite from Snatchers. He looked around in excitement, glad to have found the right place. There was no stopping him now. He reached his destination, spotting the Golden Trio making supper. He reached them in no time, telling them of his dilemma with Parker Dooley.

Would they understand? Would they know what he endured? As he told them more about his time with Parker Dooley, one thing was clear: he could never go back to his old life. Even if he could, what would he tell the Shirefolk?

There was no say in the matter. It was just as well. He only needed to tell them the truth.

When he was done telling his story, there was silence. This was clearly not the time for this. And yet, Frodo could sense something was up. That pendant wrapped around Harry Potter's neck meant something. Frodo could sense the danger, smell the wickedness from the pendant.

But no! Frodo's dragonoid senses picked up. They increased since he turned back into a hobbit. Was it always meant to be this way?

"Please. I need your help," Frodo said, curtly. "I need to find Parker Dooley, before something happens to him."

"How did you escape Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, curtly.

"Um… that's a long story," Frodo said, gulping. "I came all this way to find you."

"How did you find us?" Harry asked, curiously.

"That's a long story, too," Frodo said, calmly.

"You could tell it to us, if you want," Harry said, welcoming Frodo inside the tent.

Frodo sighed. He would need to trust this group either way. He looked on, finding he had no choice. He just needed to trust them.

Frodo followed Harry into the tent, grabbing some food. The tent was nice and cozy, with its own dining room and bunk beds. He couldn't imagine anywhere better. It was blissful.

"Now, tell us what you've went through. Does it involve us?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Eh… the Wizarding World has gone topsy turvy these days," Ron Weasley said, joining them in the dining room. He told Frodo, "That's what you've found out, isn't it?"

"I guessed as much," Frodo said, sitting down. "But maybe I should tell you my story, before we dive into helping me find Parker Dooley."

"If he's even alive. How do you know he's alive?" Harry asked, curtly.

"I don't know. I can sense him. It's a bit of a long story," Frodo said, calmly. He decided to tell them the rest of the story. "Okay. Here it goes."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Azkaban

Sorry for the long delay. I was working on another fanfic and getting out of writer's block again. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

_Months Ago…_

Frodo finished his caramel sundae, licking the spoon clean of ice cream. The sundae was too good to pass up! He wanted more, but it seemed his attention was drawn elsewhere. He looked at Diagon Alley, stunned by the shops, which he hadn't realized most of them were either closed or run down.

There were so many shady people here in Diagon Alley. He was lucky to get some ice cream. The ice cream would have been more delectable if he wasn't watching his back for shady witches and wizards, who might have nothing better to do than to see him get caught.

Frodo was a young hobbit in his early thirties. He had bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, lighter-than-usual skin, from the Fallohide blood on his mother's side, short pointy ears, fair elvish features, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet.

Today, Frodo wore a white shirt, red suspenders, and brown breeches. It was simple Hobbit clothes. He wished he wore a jacket and a waistcoat today, but for now, this attire would do.

Once he finished his ice cream sundae, Frodo left the ice cream parlor, searching for clues as to where his ancestor, the dragonoid Parker Dooley, had been taken. Frodo hoped he wouldn't transform into his royal blue dragonoid form, seeing as Parker showed him how to shapeshift not too long ago. If he did, then Frodo hardly knew what the Wizardry World would make of him being a shapeshifter, too.

He eyed the shady people suspiciously. At first, he thought they wouldn't follow him, but then two or three thugs made their way down the street. Oh no! Frodo darted off into another alley, hoping that the thugs wouldn't chase after him.

It didn't work. The thugs apparated, charging towards him and pinning him against a grey stone wall. Frodo grunted. Oh, some part of him wished he knew where Parker was right now.

"Hey shapeshifter, why don't you shapeshift for us?" one thug intimidated him.

The thugs laughed. Frodo huffed. He didn't want to transform. What if his dragonoid side sought after blood and war? It was possible he could do that if he were tempted.

"Come on! What are you afraid of, boy?" a second thug, Scabior was his name, tested him. He laughed. "Don't you know Snatchers when you see them?"

Frodo shook his head quickly. These men were taunting him, testing him. They wouldn't stop shoving him, throwing him to the ground like he was tin foil. He grunted as the men kicked him. He wanted to transform, but he couldn't. No! He almost did transform into a royal blue dragonoid, right before the men shoved him up against the wall again.

"This one won't cause trouble. Let's go!" Scabior said, throwing Frodo to the ground again, before Scabior and the thugs disapparated.

Frodo spit out blood. He huffed and puffed, doing his best to keep it together. He was so wounded he didn't know if he could stand. Just before he fell asleep, he transformed into a royal blue dragonoid. Great! That was the last thing he wanted to do! He looked up as the cops picked him up, disapparating and apparating in a new place.

They were inside a prison. It was Azkaban. Right where Frodo wanted to be. But where was Parker Dooley? Surely, the light red dragonoid was doing all right.

.

Frodo looked around the prison, unsure what was going on. One minute, he saw a vast ocean with spraying seawater. The next, he was inside Azkaban and thrown into the same cell as a light red dragonoid with a thin, muscular, lizard-like, humanoid form, a dragon-like head, and yellow cat-like eyes that Frodo could swear for a moment was Parker Dooley.

Wait. Frodo knew those eyes anywhere! They looked like his eyes, except Frodo in his dragonoid form had sapphire blue eyes next to Parker's yellow ones.

The cell door slammed behind Frodo, leaving the two dragonoids to talk. To Frodo's surprise, his wounds were healing and the pain he was feeling was bearable. Well, he would hurt for a while, but at least he could stand and speak to his dragonoid companion and friend for a while longer.

"Frodo, what are you doing here?" Parker asked, groggily. He blinked, trying to get a good look at him. "You're a… you're a dragonoid. What happened to you? I thought you'd be heading home to the Shire."

"I had to come. I had to see you," Frodo collapsed on the stone floor, next to Parker. He gulped, stunned to see how thin Parker was looking. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Parker chuckled insanely. "Boy, I can do magic. I have powers. Surely, you didn't think I'd be eating the food here at Azkaban, did you?" He sat up. "Besides, the prison guards allow me to do magic, except to escape. I bargained with my life and the chance to eat and drink however much food and water I wanted." He shrugged. "It's a temporary solution. I'll be all right."

"Parker, you can't keep living like this. It isn't right!" Frodo said, concerned.

"Frodo, you've only been here a day, an hour, a minute maybe and suddenly you're going to tell me what to do? How I should behave? Oh please! I'm far older than you and more knowledgeable about the worlds. I've been in prison before. I know how to get myself out and it seems, I've got you to thank for it." Parker said, curtly.

"I don't understand. How do you escape this prison without detection?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Well," Parker explained his routine, "you see, the guards make their morning rounds around this time. One of the guards gets drunk and stows the keys under my cell door. You see, we've been friends for a very long time, brothers you might say, the same brothers who quarreled and ended up throwing one of their own into a cell. You're two days late, Frodo Baggins! It turns out I reached out to my step-brother, my foster brother, right on time. For you see, I pardoned Turen Dooley, Mordru as he's called, as soon as I realized I needed his help. He so graciously accepted from his cell. He ended up being pardoned, too, for a small deed to me."

He shrugged. "It seems Aslan's generous."

"Generous? Generous how? What does this have to do with me or with you?" Frodo asked, alarmed.

"You'll see," Parker said, watching as the cell door opened and another red dragonoid showed up, carrying a set of keys. This red dragonoid wore a wizard guard uniform and quite enjoyed wearing the outfit. Parker smiled upon seeing the second red dragonoid. "Ah! Turen, you've come to help me."

"Don't expect me to bail you out again. Although, I do love the new attire. Very festive, I must say!" Turen said, complimenting on Parker's prison uniform as well as smiling at Frodo and checking out his prison uniform. "Nice robes, mates."

"Can we get out of here?" Frodo asked, curtly.

"Why certainly. I just paid the bail money for you both. Free of charge, all thanks to Parker's savings. You'll have him to thank for bailing us all out and Aslan, of course," Turen said with a wicked smile.

"Of course," Frodo said, following him and Parker out of the cell. As they walked, Frodo asked, while searching for his clothes and a way to transform back into his gentle-hobbit self, "So, is there a reward? I mean, the shapeshifting's great and all, but I kind of miss my hobbit form."

"Don't we all," Parker said, as they made their way into the storage room. "Don't we all."

*.*.*

**References:**

Aslan comes from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	3. Prison Escape

Sorry for the delay. I was working on my other fanfics. Here we go! :)

The beginning scene is inspired by Loki turning into Captain America in the Marvel movie, "Thor: The Dark World". The prison guards and prison keeper are my OCs. Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader comes from the "Star Wars" Prequel Trilogy.

*.*.*

Once Parker and Frodo changed into their regular attires, they left the storage room, noticing Turen had also changed, but into a warrior's outfit. It seemed to suit Turen, but it didn't make him any less suspicious.

"Well, I look better than you both! Maybe you should try being more like me. It'd suit you better." Turen suggested, mischievously.

"Come on, Turen. The sooner we leave, the better," Parker said, guiding Frodo and Turen back to the entrance.

Turen wouldn't stop smiling. It made Frodo so nervous and amused. Just what was wrong with Turen today? Not too long ago, Turen was the enemy and he kidnapped Frodo! Now, Turen wanted to help them? Should Frodo trust Parker's foster brother?

"I know that look anywhere," Turen said, distracting the gentle-hobbit, right as Frodo changed back into his gentle-hobbit form. "Although, I can't help but wonder why Parker would bail me out. Are you sure you wouldn't want to bring Anakin Skywalker into this mess? You seem to have forgotten him on your last journey."

Parker raised an eyebrow, watching Turen shapeshift into Anakin Skywalker, complete with Anakin's brown mullet hair, pale skin, tall, muscular human frame, and black Jedi robes complete with a black leather tabard. Honestly, why did Turen just transform into Anakin Skywalker and was now registering the Jedi Knight's voice?

"Oh, look at this! I look exquisite!" Turen-Anakin said, testing out his lightsaber skills. "Hey, do you think I could stay like this forever? Anakin the Fearful or is it Anakin the Wise? Either way, I am ANAKIN THE JEDI KNIGHT—" Parker grabbed Turen-Anakin, dragging him up against a wall, forcing Turen-Anakin to transform back into Turen the red dragonoid. Turen stared at Parker in confusion, his voice returning to normal, "—What is it, Parker?"

"Shh!" Parker shushed him, looking at the prison guards, who were distracted by something else.

"I only want to help you. You didn't lock me in Fafnir Prison for no reason, did you, brother?" Turen asked, cautiously.

"Shh!" Parker shushed him again. He told Frodo and Turen, warily, "Come on. We have to move."

"What? The guards know we're leaving. What could distract them?" Turen asked, stunned when a feminine unicorn whinny could be heard in the near distance.

"Parker, what is that?" Frodo asked, staring down the dark corridor.

A bright light shone in the near distance, knocking out the prison guards.

At first, Frodo couldn't see much of what was going on. Then he watched as more prison guards were forced into submission. Frodo couldn't stand this! Someone had to help the prison guards… NOW!

"Frodo, what are you doing? Come back here!" Parker cried, watching the gentle-hobbit run off.

"What is up with him?" Turen asked, confused.

Frodo didn't listen. He continued on his way, reaching the end of the hallway and facing the white glowing unicorn responsible for knocking out the guards. All at once, this unicorn bestowed blue eyes, fairer than anything he'd ever seen before. Then again, he hadn't seen a unicorn until now… or had he known a unicorn during his lifetime?

"Frodo. Frodo Baggins, it's so good to see you!" the unicorn rushed towards him, placing her head on his shoulders. She smiled, telling him, "I am Syrena, reincarnated from the original Syrena, who left her homeland, the Land of Unicorns, a long time ago. I would show you my sisters, but I'm afraid they're facing other battles."

"Syrena!" Parker charged towards her, waving his hand over the guards to wake them up. He blocked their path, telling the guards, "No, no! She's fine! She's a friend!"

"She shouldn't have come!" a guard said, fearful. "This prison is no place for a unicorn."

"I attacked them because I thought they would hurt you," The reincarnated Syrena cried, apologizing to the guards. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Parker had already been freed."

"Well, he is and you're free to go. All of you. Quickly, before the prison keeper changes his mind," the guards said, slamming his staff on the ground and opening a portal for them. "Here. It'll take you as far as the Forest of Dean. After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you. We have to go," Syrena said, charging towards the portal and disappearing through it.

Frodo sighed, waiting until Parker dragged Turen through the portal, before joining them. The last thing he wanted was to stay in Azkaban forever. And this unicorn named Syrena… what was her story? He felt sure he would find out, but it seemed strange that Syrena would decide to come and find them, knowing exactly where they were being kept.

Maybe there was more to her than meets the eyes. For now, all Frodo had to go on was his wits and his luck. That was enough for him. For now, anyway.


	4. The Forest of Dean

Sorry for the delay. I was catching up on my fanfics. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

The Forest of Dean was so huge, complete with its own river next to a tent. Frodo was shocked to see a tent, as if someone was already camping there. Frodo didn't know who it was that was camping in this spot, by the river, but he felt sure he would find out soon enough.

"All right, guys. We need to… wha—where did you go?" Frodo asked, looking around, but unable to spot his dragonoid ancestors or his new unicorn friend. It was so weird! Where did they go? He shrugged, heading towards the tent and stepping inside, only to come face to face with three wizards who he didn't expect to meet: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

.

When Frodo finished telling his story, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. How were they to help him out? His journey seemed treacherous.

"So, what you're saying is that your friend and ancestors ditched you?" Harry asked, smirking.

"It's true. We wouldn't have escaped Azkaban if it weren't for Turen," Frodo said, confused. "Turen helped Parker and me escape. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for them… and the unicorn Syrena."

"They're dragonoids? Do they even exist?" Hermione asked, skeptical.

"We've seen dragons, Hermione!" Harry cried in disbelief.

"Yeah. Dragons exist in our world. Why would we not believe in… dragonoids?" Ron burst into laughter, along with Harry and Hermione.

Frodo sneered at the two wizards and the witch. He wanted so badly to tell them the truth. However, Parker told him to keep dragonoids a secret. Well, here he was hoping that Parker show his face and prove that dragonoids were real!

"Hey, how's it going?" Parker's voice resonated behind Frodo, causing the hobbit to turn around and see himself. No way! Parker was in his human-hobbit form. Why?

"This hobbit was going on about dragonoids. As if they're real," Ron said, snickering.

Parker grinned, admitting freely, "Why yes, if such things were possible. Otherwise, we'd be telling stories about how a hobbit who was going off into the blue on wild adventures!"

"Hey, those adventures were real—are real," Frodo said, surprised he said that adventures were real.

"Are they?" Harry and Ron asked, curiously.

Frodo stared at the two wizards in confusion. Hadn't they heard the story?

"You know, Bilbo Baggins went off on wild adventures," Frodo said, staring at the group as if they had gone mad.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, quizzically.

"Because he's my uncle… my cousin," Frodo said, noticing everyone staring at him. "What? My home is in the Shire."

Parker shook his head. Frodo was clearly missing something.

"In another life, the Shire wasn't always your home," Parker said, patting Frodo on the back.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

The tent curtain opened, allowing the unicorn Syrena to poke her head out and grin at everyone. Frodo turned and faced her. Someone had to explain this to him, since he still had his memories of the Shire.

"Did you tell him?" Syrena asked Parker, cautious.

"Yeah, sort of," Parker said, patting her head. "Is the city back now?"

"City?" Frodo asked, confused. "What city? Seraphina's city? I thought she was dead."

Parker shook his head. "No, Seraphina's not dead. She's alive."

"Eru Ilúvatar was kind to the citizens of the First Base. So, now the city moves from world to world, from place to place, to in-between worlds, and to worlds that stand between the living and the dead. It's quite an interesting base," Syrena said with a smile.

"Well, you go!" Ron told Frodo, deliberately. "Don't let us stop you!"

"Where the base?" Hermione asked, curtly.

"They say the base is at Hogwarts, next to Hogwarts, but it's kept hidden from sight," Parker told them, bluntly.

"Come on. If we hurry, we'll catch the base!" Syrena said, taking off towards a portal.

"What?" Frodo asked, watching the unicorn leave the tent. He looked at Parker, who grinned at him, before departing from the tent as well.

Oh, what was the poor hobbit to do? He certainly couldn't shapeshift in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Why couldn't he shapeshift? Oh, wait. That was how he and Parker got in trouble in the Wizardry World, and that would be bad if they got arrested again.

"Go. We'll catch up soon," Harry said, making his decision for him.

"Thank you," Frodo said, darting out of the tent and through the portal after Parker and Syrena. He hoped what they were about to show wasn't going to hurt him.


	5. First Base

Sorry for the long delay. I was updating my other fanfics. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

The moment Frodo fled through the portal with Parker and Syrena, his first thought upon leaving the portal was amazement and confusion over such a massive city on a cliff face. It was so industrialized and new that it made Frodo's head spin. The streets were made from metal, there were speeder bikes zooming in every direction, there were so many shops and buildings in this city, as well as a grand stone castle standing in the centermost part of the city. Frodo couldn't find a way of not re-familiarize himself with this location.

It truly was a splendid city to be in. Of course, Frodo couldn't account for the various iridescent bubbles leading to various places, including one large bubble showing a castle by the lake and a forest next to it. A red train entered the station towards the castle by the lake, confusing Frodo.

Wait. Was this castle Hogwarts? How did he know that?

"Come on! I think it's time we went inside the castle," Parker said, cheerily.

"Why?" Frodo asked, confused.

Syrena looked at him, worriedly. "It's for your coronation. It's time you took your place as the First Base's king. It's what you wanted, remember?"

"I did? I don't know," Frodo shook his head, feeling more memories resurfacing. This couldn't be! What was he doing? "This doesn't make sense! How could I be a king? I'm only a hobbit!"

"It's a long story. Turen's here, too," Parker said with a sigh. He really hoped Frodo remembered everything by now. Was Frodo's mind wipe so massive that he forgot everything that happened in the past?

"He is?" Frodo asked, confused. He blinked a few times, memories flashing before his eyes. All those memories he lost… he thought he remembered them all, but here, in this city, they were far more intense. He remembered shapeshifting into more than one creature. He remembered Seraphina… wait. Were there two Seraphinas? Who was the other Seraphina? And why was she a key player in all of this?

He collapsed on the metal ground, lost in his own thoughts.

.

Parker waited in the hospital room, observing Frodo's sleeping form. It had been two days since Frodo collapsed and already the gentle-hobbit's world was shaken. The nurses and doctors at First Base, this city, had been kind to them, offering them a room where Frodo recovered from his major memory wipe. Parker didn't know how long Frodo would have before he remembered everything that went on in the past.

Aslan should have informed him sooner what was going on, but where was the Great Lion these days? Did he just flee again after helping Parker and Frodo escape Azkaban? Now, with Frodo remembering past experiences, it seemed like Parker should have been informed about his amnesia sooner.

This was the worst episode Frodo had yet. What was Parker thinking when he brought Frodo back to First Base?

He looked up at the brunette-haired woman, Seraphina, wearing a tan shirt and dark brown pants, as she joined him in Frodo's room. The look on her face was grave. Did she know something about the situation Frodo was under?

"He hasn't recovered yet? This is his worst episode yet!" Seraphina said in annoyance.

"I figured as much," Parker said, nodding.

"He shouldn't have come back. We don't need another king, spoiling our plans. Why do you think Frodo was sent into a coma in the first place? He knows what he has to do here!" Seraphina spat. "What he's seen!" She huffed, annoyed by the whole matter. "If my family tree weren't as bloody as yours, then none of this would happen."

Parker looked at her in regret. Why was she here? "Look, if you've come to give me a lecture on how our family tree works, then you've got another thing coming." He huffed in return. "You're as bad as Jine was all those centuries ago. Even worse, she scarred me. I still have those scars."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Seraphina said, shrewdly. She looked at Parker, apologizing in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry. I should learn to be kinder in the future. I'm too agitated right now."

"I know. I'm sorry," Parker said, accepting her apology. He looked at Frodo, wondering, "What are we supposed to do for him now? There must be something we can do!"

"We'll explain everything when he awakens," Seraphina said, leaving the room.

"Do you think he'll understand?" Parker asked, facing her. "I mean, this is our fault, right?"

Seraphina shook her head. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You're not the only one who did this to him in the first place."

"Actually, I'm starting to think it was my fault," Parker said, gazing at Frodo now with concerned eyes. "I was responsible for protecting Frodo. This is all my fault."

"It's not!" Seraphina said, concerned about him. "Don't blame yourself."

"But I should," Parker said with a sigh. "I'm starting to wonder why this happened to him in the first place."

"Well, you should try to get some sleep. I'll see you later," Seraphina said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, maybe I should," Parker said, softly. He looked at Frodo, wondering what else he could do for him. He just hoped it was enough.

.

Frodo walked in a barren landscape with dead trees and a brownish grey, cloudy sky. The clouds were dark and he couldn't see much of the landscape. The sun was setting, with bright red and pale gold colors looming over the horizon.

What was he getting himself into? What did he do?

_This is your fault!_ Maranguan's voice protruded inside his head.

Frodo collapsed on the rocky ground, clutching his stomach. He didn't feel right. He didn't want to be here. Why was Maranguan talking to him in the first place?

"I'm not listening to you!" Frodo cried in terror, even though it was tempting to listen to the evil dragonoid. He was responsible for this, wasn't he?

_You can't blame me! You did this to yourself!_ Maranguan hissed, causing Frodo to cover his ears and lay on the ground, trying hard not to let the evil inside himself burst. He couldn't take this anymore! He needed to leave this place, before Maranguan seeped into his heart. Maranguan spoke harshly in his thoughts once again, louder this time and menacingly, _I'll get you, Frodo Baggins! And when I do, this game will be up. You wait and see._

Maranguan vanished, leaving Frodo's head throbbing.

This was the last thing the gentle-hobbit wanted. Maranguan returning? No! It couldn't be true! It couldn't! Why was Frodo hurting inside? What did he do wrong? Whatever he did, he knew it was more than an armory being destroyed. This was… this was serious.

Oh, where was Parker Dooley when Frodo needed him? Oh Parker, where are you?


	6. Trapped in a Coma World

Sorry for the long delay. I was updating my fanfics. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

"_Stop!_" Frodo cried, slamming his hands on the barren dirt ground. He breathed heavily, doing his best to gather his thoughts.

No. He wasn't awake. He was still trapped in a coma, a coma he couldn't seem to shake. What was going on? Why did he behave like this?

All trace of his life before seemed to go nowhere. He stood up, walking across the barren landscape. He looked up at the sky, noticing it had an orangish-yellowish tint to it. The sun creeped out from behind the dark clouds, giving an ominous feeling to the barren landscape, which chilled Frodo to the bone.

All around him, portals appeared and disappeared, floating in the air and sometimes stationary. He didn't know where he was. Was this the Netherworld? Was he dead? Or was he still alive? Some part of him believed he was dead, and yet, he wasn't. There was just something about this place that he couldn't shake.

He blinked, hearing screams here and there from times past. He jumped, seeing flashes stretch across his gaze, forcing him to collapse from the outbursts of cries. Frodo found himself on his knees, unable to keep the flashes from stopping across his vision. He looked up in time to see the golden-brown Lion Aslan face him.

"Why do you run?" Aslan asked, calmly. Frodo glared at him, not knowing what to do. "Why do you flee? You know who you really are, why you're here."

"Will I come here again?" Frodo asked the Great Lion, cautious.

"I believe so. Your journey is not yet done," Aslan said, blowing on him. "For now, you need to see this. You need to see the past, if you are to understand the future." He gazed at a large portal, shocking Frodo with images from the past.

.

The first image showed a perfect, bright, happy world known as the First World. There was a Dalmatian blessed by Aslan. Her name: Janus, and her tale was already beginning. Frodo watched Janus as she and another Dalmatian, who went by the name of Jock, married and were blessed with a baby girl named Janet. The family grew up fast, with Janet leaving the First World, right before the world exploded.

"Ahh!" Frodo jumped at the First World's destruction. It was almost as if he was there, with hot flames scorching his arms and legs. He spun around, the pain vanished, as he caught a glimpse of another portal that showed him events after the First World and the beginning of the Universe.

He was shown Janet with another hobbit, Tobias. No. Frodo thought he knew everything there was to know about his past. What were these images he was shown? And there was Tobias telling Parker that he would see lookalikes of themselves. No. Did that include Frodo? He wondered that as he sat down, witnessing Terrence Dooley, another lookalike, save Kyrria from Sir Edgar, Prince Charmont's uncle before he was poisoned.

"Stop. Make this stop," Frodo said, jumping again upon seeing another of his lookalikes, Delphi and Dalpha, slain by their mermaid wives, in an attempt to save their sons. Their sons Andalis and Andalas, who looked just like Frodo, building up their new kingdoms in the Land of Talking Animals and the Land of Merfolk and Sirens.

No. Frodo needed to leave! He needed to find a way out of this coma!

He stood up again, determined to make it back to the waking world. Each step took a toll on his energy, sapping it dry before he could wander too far across the barren landscape. He collapsed, wincing in pain. He looked up, spotting another family, a family of cats and unicorns coming together by a union. A wedding ceremony. Among them was an Oriental Cat who beat up Parker Dooley, the light red dragonoid who Frodo knew and trusted as a father-like figure to him.

A tear shed down Frodo's face. He hardly noticed it as he watched the Oriental Cat's descendant, a shapeshifter and who could transform into a unicorn at will, roam about the Land of Unicorns in her foal year. Frodo looked up as the Oriental Cat looked at him with confidence.

"Now, you will witness my family unite with your family," the Oriental Cat named Jine said with a mischievous smile. "That time has come and your memories will be completed soon enough." She disappeared, leaving Frodo stunned as he attempted to grab her tail. He couldn't reach her. What sort of a coma was this?

Frodo looked up, spotting his lookalike in the shadows. This lookalike was new, nobody he recognized. He stood up, asking the figure in the shadows, "Who are you?" The shadow figure said nothing as he approached Frodo, pressing his thumb against Frodo's forehead.

Frodo closed his eyes, feeling like he was going to fall over.

"It's time to wake up. You'll see me soon enough," the shadowy figure said, mentioning his name was Roger, the lookalike who Frodo would meet in his memories.

.

Frodo awoke. He looked around, finding he was inside a room with square, white walls, as well as a black television box sitting inside a brown television desk that was opened, complete with its own set of dresser drawers. Various green plants were nestled in a corner, while a couch with soft floral-patterned cushions were nestled on the couch. He looked around, spotting Parker fast asleep on the couch. It was just as well. The light red dragonoid did enough for him already.

Frodo felt his head, remembering he would be crowned king, but king of what? Was he ready for that? Oh, he felt so amnesic right now.

"What happened?" Frodo asked, groggily. He looked at Parker as the light red dragonoid woke up. Was that surprise he saw? Frodo shook his head, trying to recover from the memories that were now stored in his mind.

He remembered the Chesapeake Manor. He remembered seeing the Scissors Lady coming towards him, about ready to strike him. She wasn't evil. What was she?

"You're awake!" Seraphina said, stunning him when she came into his room wearing a blue summer's dress and blue jeans. "Finally! I was concerned about you."

"About me?" Frodo asked, concerned. He looked at her, wondering what it was about her that he couldn't pin down. Her expressions, her personality. Sure, she was reckless, but… why was he drawn to her?

"Ahem!" Parker cleared his throat, getting their attention. He turned to Frodo, telling him, "You've been out for three days. We were getting worried." He looked at Seraphina, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yes, it was awful," Seraphina said, getting Frodo's attention. "I may have snapped at you before. Parker's been nothing but kind to you." She huffed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." She walked out of the room, stunning Frodo and Parker.

"What's her problem?" Frodo asked, concerned about her.

"I don't know," Parker said, just as confused.

.

Seraphina leaned back against one of the hallway windows, sighing in despair. She didn't mean to be so rude. Looking back, it seemed like her life was filled with ups and downs. With Frodo, she just didn't know. She felt this intensity for him that she couldn't ignore.

She couldn't leave him alone! She cared about him. When Cyndera's armory got burden down, Cyndera suspected Frodo was responsible. And yet, Frodo was dismissed of all those charges.

Then there were Seraphina's friends. Her Dalmatian friend Jane, always so bright-eyed and motherly towards her. She was the mother Seraphina wished she had. Then there was her other friend, her lover Cooper. They fought all the time, but Seraphina felt like she was the weaker of the two. Cooper always straightened her up, seeming to know her actions all the time. It was getting annoying.

And yet, she felt better being around Frodo. He just made her feel more complete. Who could she choose? Was it Cooper or Frodo that she loved? She sighed, unable to seek solace from her grief. It was just as well these things happened to her. She couldn't quite comprehend how she was supposed to choose! It was a nightmare!

She looked up as Cooper approached her. She smiled, grateful to see him.

"Hey," Cooper said, delighted to see her.

"Hey," Seraphina said, gazing at him. She smiled as they kissed. It had been too long since they kissed like that. And yet, her heart didn't feel right. She sighed in relief the moment they released, not knowing what else to do.

"This doesn't feel right," Cooper said, realizing their love wasn't meant to be.

"You felt it, too?" Seraphina said in understanding.

Cooper shook his head, staring at her in wonder. "You love him, don't you?"

Seraphina nodded. "I care about Frodo, it's true. I don't want you to feel left out. It's for the best, you know."

"No, it's not," Cooper said, shaking his head again. He sighed, telling her, "You don't need to stay with me, especially if our hearts are meant to be with someone else. I'm sorry. I think it's time for us to move on."

Seraphina gasped lightly. She felt waves of relief rush through her veins. She didn't know why this was, but it was and it felt right Frodo.

"I'm sorry to have given you such grief," Seraphina said in understanding.

"Don't be. You've been more than a friend to me. It's just not enough," Cooper said, shrugging.

"Good luck," Seraphina said, calmly.

"I know Frodo will make a better king than me," Cooper said, looking at her last, "Good luck. I hope you make the right choice." He looked at her one last time, walking away from her a moment later. Seraphina watched him leave, feeling relief wash over her again.

So, that was it. Her relationship with Cooper was over. She sighed, heading back into Frodo's room and kissing him square on the lips. Frodo stared at her wide-eyed, surprised Seraphina would do this. In seconds, his eyes closed, leaving him return to the world of dreams, where he heard Seraphina's voice cry out to him in despair, even as her voice moved further and further away into the distance.


	7. The Blue Dragonoid

Sorry for the delay. I was working on updating and finishing some of my fanfics. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

No! Frodo wandered across the barren landscape. The images… were they all his memories? Memories from the past? He knew this coma world shared some memories he didn't recall witnessing. Were there parts of his life that he did not know or understand? And what of the Shire? What of his friends? Did he know who they were?

He looked at the same mysterious hobbit who came out of the shadows, Roger was his name, revealing himself in a regal royal outfit. Roger laughed merrily at Frodo's bereavement, enjoying this immensely.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll find something wicked out here in the shadows?" Roger asked, playfully.

"No! I mean, what do you know? Who are you?" Frodo asked Roger, cautious.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Roger and my past is connected to yours," Roger said, plainly.

Frodo shook his head, not understanding, "I don't understand. What happened to you? Why did I see that… cat? Jine?"

Roger sighed, telling him, "Because Jine's line and Parker's bloodline connected long ago, thanks to my marriage to Jine's descendant, Felicity. Much has changed. Much I didn't recall. Why are you with Seraphina?" He chuckled. "Then again, you should know that you and Seraphina are quite connected to the bloodline, if not distant from it and each other." He shrugged. "It happens, I suppose."

Frodo gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean? Are Seraphina and I related?"

Roger laughed loudly. It was something Frodo missed.

"Well, if I am related to her, then I shouldn't be here. She shouldn't have kissed me!" Frodo complained, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Frodo, relax. Both your bloodline and Seraphina's bloodline separated a long time ago. You're not as related as you might think. It happens," Roger said, curtly.

Frodo shook his head. "You don't make this easy for me."

"Hey, I'm not the one who was betrothed to Pearl Took sometime in the future," Roger stated, making his point clear. He sighed, shaking his head, "Ah! Well, you have a life in the Shire, but you also have one in the second Seven Realms, where the First Base is still located. It's still in the Heart of the Land of Talking Animals, but how that came to be is another story." He smiled, curtly. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. You enjoy your time with Seraphina!"

"No. Wait! Please?" Frodo called out to Roger, only to see he was gone. By the time he woke up, he stared at Seraphina in disgust.

.

"You're related to me?" Frodo asked Seraphina, wondering why she kissed him.

Seraphina sighed. "Frodo, bloodlines sometimes part ways. Generations pass. It happens."

"You're related to me?" Frodo cried.

"Frodo!" Seraphina told him, plainly.

Frodo was still in the hospital room, only there were more flowers in his room. He looked up at a blue feminine dragonoid deposited another blue floor in his room, with a smile.

"For you," the blue feminine dragonoid said, stunning Parker. She sounded familiar. "To both of you, for help with your memories."

"Wait! Who are you?" Parker asked the blue feminine dragonoid, touching her hand. All at once, images flashed before his eyes. He remembered his past. He remembered Eliza, Roger, and the promise they made. He also recalled the blue feminine dragonoid was someone he knew. Was this typical of her to keep coming back to him? He released her, his memories foggy but slowly coming back. He asked, concerned, "It's you. My wife Eliza?"

"So you found me," Eliza said with a smirk.

"How?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Well, after my first reincarnation died, Aslan gave me a new form. I'll still need to learn to shapeshift," Eliza said with a warm-hearted smile. "I'm also a nurse, for the time being or until Frodo is released. I came here to help you both remember."

"Tell Seraphina to go. She'll have none of my company!" Frodo complained, glaring at Seraphina.

Seraphina sighed, staring at Frodo with disdain, "Look Frodo, I don't blame you for wanting to get me out of your life, but this won't cure you. Your memories are still foggy. There's more you'll need to know. And the doctors want to make sure you know your past, why you're here, ahead of time, anyway. So, what's there to worry about?"

"Why? What's it to you?" Frodo sneered at her.

Seraphina stared at him, wide-eyed and surprised. "Don't be so coy! As it turns out, this'll benefit you, may even help you out." She said, softly, "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

"Oh, the doctor wants you to get fresh air. Fresh air might do you some good for the time being," Eliza stated, coyly.

"Right. As long as it keeps me away from Seraphina," Frodo said, relaxing on his bed again, as his dinner were brought to him by another nurse. He looked up at the nurse, thanking her, before digging in. It was then that Parker did the same, as did Seraphina, only they went to the cafeteria to eat. Frodo looked up at Eliza, finding she was still with him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm on my shift. Besides, dinner's ready and I'll wait until my shift is done, which should be in five minutes, before I go out to the cafeteria to eat," Eliza said, plainly. She paused, admitting to him, "Frodo, sometimes bloodlines part ways. It's happens. Seraphina looks like Jine and acts like her, true, but she's no more related to you than your kin are in the Shire. These things come to pass and we must accept them for the time being."

"It doesn't make me feel better," Frodo said, wondering why Seraphina kissed him.

Eliza sighed, reminding him, "You should get some sleep. I'll talk you later." She walked away, leaving Frodo wondering who else was related to him.


	8. On the Other Side of the Screen

**Inspiration for Chapter 8:** "The Purple Rose of Cairo" film; George Clooney's Nespresso Commercial, "The Quest".

**Song for Chapter 8:** "Radioactive" – Lindsey Stirling and Pentatonix – Imagine Dragons Cover;

*.*.*

Sorry for the really long delay. I was working on my Origin Series, and real life took over. So, it's been difficult working on this chapter. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo found sleep eventually, knowing his mind was restless. Seraphina kissed him! Why would she do that? And why did he have this feeling there was more going on than him losing his mind? The dreams didn't help either. But this was no ordinary dream. It was another memory.

He remembered losing his memories, the second he left the Portal Realm for the Third Age, or at least part of the Third Age. There he was, serving the role of teacher and there was Seraphina calling him "Mr. Sandy-Pants". Now, why would she do that? It was as if she wasn't already annoying. He forgave her. She was a kid. What more could she do?

The dream changed, showing Frodo remembering all that occurred to him in the past. He remembered what became of Parker Dooley and the Dragonoid Realm, which ended up zombified. He remembered Parker feeling ashamed that he lost another realm, another home. Frodo knew Parker sought out the Land of Dragons… it had been so long since he'd been there.

Frodo wondered how much Parker remembered, and also what had changed in the Land of Dragons.

Then Frodo recalled Bethany, his brunette-haired wife with blue-green eyes. She and Frodo had turned vampiric. They did all sorts of stuff that was downright villainous. Frodo had never behaved like a villain before, but this vampiric side showed a darker side to him, something that Frodo didn't understand. He remembered being a vampire. He remembered taunting a scarred lioness named Scar-ra | Qua'ra Holdo to help him turn everyone vampiric.

Had that happened? Was everyone vampires now? Frodo didn't know. He could feel a little vampire side to himself growing, but it was weak. Maybe he was a vampire. Maybe, just maybe he could plague a whole town or a city with his vampiric abilities.

The dream ended with the hobbits who resembled himself, Elijah Molvaro and Ronnie Baggins, becoming High King and King of the Land of Talking Animals. By the time Frodo woke up, he looked around in angst, checking the clock to see how long he'd slept. Four hours? Four hours? No way! It was already four o' clock in the afternoon.

He remembered Bethany. But now he needed to find her. And then there was that television set located across the room. He turned on the TV, finding it strange that the screen grew larger, or else he was being sucked into the screen and possibly landed on the other side.

The television was huge. It must have been a large television set because the box stopped growing, showing Frodo an audience watching him. And then, there was a girl in her early teens becoming engrossed in the movie that she was watching. It must be Bethany, only her younger self! How did he find her? His memories weren't fully restored. But he remembered her! Gosh, she was so young and so pretty. He had to meet her; see how she was doing. But how was he to do that, when he was stuck inside the hospital? Hmm.

He looked around, checking to make sure no one was watching. Parker was sound asleep, dreaming away of far off places. Frodo couldn't take this. He looked at his arms, surprised the IVs weren't still there. One of the nurses had to have taken out his IVs. Either way, he was prepared to see what the television had to offer.

There was Bethany, inside her home. The television set where she was watching her movies played in the background. Oh man! Bethany grew up a little. She was in her mid-teens, watching whatever movie was on. Frodo smirked, engrossed by the television and what Bethany was doing.

He had to see her! He had to see how she was doing!

He looked around, checking to make sure no one saw him, before stretching forth his hand towards the television screen. No way! His hand went right through the television screen. He pulled his hand back, surprised it was still whole. He looked around again. The nurses were busy. Seraphina was arguing with a man, who had a bad temper. Frodo sighed, returning his gaze to the television. He just needed to push through… and he'd fallen through.

He looked around, even at himself. He was still wearing his hospital gown, with its pretty blue flowers on the front and back of the gown. He checked himself over. He was still himself, but he felt different. Younger. He looked at a mirror that hung on a stand next to him. The mirror had an oval gold frame and seemed to be calling out to him. He looked at the mirror's reflection, surprised to see his own reflection showed himself as a teenage boy.

A teenager? Wait. Was he sixteen? He looked again, sure he missed something. Yes, he was younger. How could that be? Was this Aslan's doing?

He turned his gaze to the room before him. He was in a den, the basement of a house, as it were. White walls were decked with photographs of relatives past and present. Beige carpets lined the floors, while orange and blue furniture stood out most around this spot, where the large television was set up.

Frodo turned his head to the large television set. There was Seraphina looking at his empty hospital bed, searching for him. Eliza was there, too, looking for him. Eliza roused Parker Dooley, leaving the light red dragonoid feeling restless. They knew something had happened to Frodo. They knew it! Why else were they searching for him?

Frodo smirked; glad they didn't find him. He rolled his eyes. Good riddance! Now, maybe he could find Bethany and convince her they were husband and wife. Could he do that? How was he supposed to find her? She could be anywhere. Was this her den? Did he intrude on a very important weekend?

He looked up as a hobbit man entered the den. The way the hobbit stopped and looked at him frightened him. The man dropped his envelopes, too shocked to see him. Frodo smirked softly. They were probably bills that needed to be paid up. That was Frodo's guess, at least.

Frodo stared at the hobbit man as he spoke to him, "Frodo Baggins?" The hobbit beamed, leaving Frodo staring at him more. Frodo's teen self flooded through his thoughts, making him forget he was thirty-three or thirty-four years old. He already forgot how old he was when Seraphina kissed him. Had it really been that long ago, since she last did that to him?

Frodo turned his gaze towards the nearby stone fireplace. There was Aslan, the Great Lion, roaring from the orangish-yellow flames. Frodo looked at himself, surprised to see what had happened to him. His clothes changed, transforming into a white dress shirt, a velvet jacket, a velvet waistcoat, tan suspenders, and velvet breeches. He looked himself over, surprised he was wearing normal clothes.

He looked up at the man, frightened to see this older hobbit looking back at him with great compassion in his eyes. The hobbit moved towards him, pressing his hand against Frodo's shoulder. Frodo looked quizzically at him. He could hardly believe it. "Bilbo? Bilbo Baggins? Uncle?"

"You're real," Bilbo stated, shocked to see he was alive. "We thought you were dead. Your parents and I… we searched the whole of Buckland and the Shire, but we couldn't find you. Your parents are worried sick."

"How are they? My parents?" Frodo asked, cautiously. He gulped, fearing the worst. "They aren't dead, are they?"

Bilbo shook his head, relieving the boy. Frodo placed a hand over his chest, grateful to hear this. If his parents were alive, then he wondered how old they were, how much had changed since he left the Shire, since he left Buckland. They must have been worried about him. They must have! Frodo couldn't imagine them not being worried about him.

He looked at his uncle, wondering how he got here and how they were inside a different house. Wait. Was this a hobbit house?

"Uncle, tell me something," Frodo inquired.

"Of course, my lad. What is it?" Bilbo asked, kindly.

"Where exactly are we? I mean, this isn't Bag End," Frodo said, cautiously.

"It is a hobbit house. Something similar to Bag End. They have hobbit houses on this world now," Bilbo said, relieving the boy even further.

"We're inside a hobbit house?" Frodo asked, excited. Bilbo nodded, relieving him. "Where are we? We're not at Bag End or the Shire." He admitted, "It's been too long since I've seen the Shire. I wonder how much has changed there."

Bilbo nodded. "It has, but not much." He looked at the floor, telling him as he helped Frodo on his feet, "Come on. Let's get you off the floor, and get you something to eat and drink. You must be starving."

"I am!" Frodo said, looking back at the television set. He smirked, delighting in the fact that Seraphina was confused. It was the Shire, or so Frodo pictured as Seraphina searched for him. And with not every memory he had resolved, he feared he might not get to see the rest of his memories. What did that mean for him then?

"Come on, Frodo!" Bilbo said, leading Frodo away from the television set. As they walked across the den, Bilbo asked, "So, what brings you here? How did you get from the hospital to my house so fast?"

"What?" Frodo asked, confused.

Bilbo stopped, looking him over. "Frodo, when I first saw you, you were wearing a hospital gown. Now, you're dressed like any old hobbit. Not that you're old! But you get what I mean."

"Aslan changed my clothes with a single roar. He must do that. How else do I explain how I changed my clothes so fast?" Frodo said, accepting that it was just Aslan's doing, nothing more.

Bilbo huffed, shaking his head. Frodo was confused. Bilbo looked so young. It was as if something had happened to make Bilbo become young, just like it did for Frodo. How was this possible? Bilbo looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

How? How could this happen? Surely, there must be a reason.

Bilbo stopped, facing him, as he said, "Frodo, how are you here? I mean, you're sixteen years old. Surely, there must be a reason. Did you fall through a portal? A trapdoor?"

"A—A trapdoor? Bilbo…"

"Frodo, I need to know. What happened to you?" Bilbo said, serious.

Frodo sighed, finding his mind filling up with memories. Memories he had yet to discover. First, he was five years old, having the time of his life, when Aslan took him away from Buckland. He could remember being in Buckland one minute and ending up with Aslan in the next.

So, what happened next? Well, besides going on all these marvelous adventures, adventures he had yet to understand, was beyond him. There was something about salt, too, that was important. Parker Dooley didn't understand, but Frodo knew the salt would help others. Parker neither knew nor cared about the salt, just to make Frodo amnesiac, so the light red dragonoid could continue with his own mission. That was a memory that just wouldn't go away. Then there were all those other times when Frodo became amnesiac. That didn't help either!

The fact that Frodo actually _needed_ to become amnesiac was beyond him. How was he supposed to remember all that transpired in his life, now that he'd been amnesiac? Well, that was a wild story he would need to explain to Bilbo, as soon as possible.

"Uncle, you'll think I'm mad," Frodo said, following Bilbo upstairs and into the rest of his house. "I've been on an adventure. I'd like to tell you about it."

"Then tell me. Tell me what you've discovered," Bilbo said, leading Frodo into the kitchen, where he made the lad some tea.

Frodo looked around the kitchen, seeing it was decked out in white and black tiles, along the wall. The cupboards were made from oak wood, while the sink was silver, the dishwasher was black, and the large refrigerator was silver as well, complete with its own ice and water dispenser. The floor was wood paneled, made from mahogany wood while the island had a white and black tiled countertop, with black and silver stools sitting next to the island.

Frodo sat down on one of the stools, admiring the kitchen. He sighed, taking in the appliances and the black oven that stood out against the wall. He looked back at his uncle, who was busy making the tea to notice him. Frodo paused, waiting for Bilbo to set the tea kettle on the stovetop, before looking back at him.

Frodo nodded, knowing he needed to say something.

"So, lad, what happened?" Bilbo said.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you," Frodo said.

Bilbo chuckled. "Frodo, we're not in the Shire. Yes, this is a hobbit house, but we're not in the Shire after all." He sat down on a stool opposite him, asking him, "Tell me what happened to you."

"It's a long story," Frodo said.

"We have time," Bilbo said.

Frodo took a deep breath, saying, "All right. Here goes." He looked up, regaling every memory that poured out. He hadn't expected to tell a long story, but this story gushed out at him like a waterfall. He was relieved to recall it to someone again, feeling a sense of relief wash over him as more memories poured out of him.

There were memories of his time with the faeries. Then his time in Evermore with the wizards and witches, Merlin, and Gabriel, too. Then, to his surprise, his time as a vampire and how that was resolved. He remembered new memories, even the fire that spread out in the First Base. An armory was destroyed, which was partially his fault and partially Bethany's fault, too. Then an upcoming Great Battle, and the time Parker had to make him and himself amnesiac on purpose, on purpose for Parker but seemingly natural to Frodo.

Ah! Frodo wished he remembered all of this sooner. Then he could understand how he got this far. He sighed, glad to have remembered it all so quickly.

He sighed, looking up at his uncle when he was done with his story. He looked at the window. It was sunrise. Had he talked throughout the night? He couldn't tell. He was too tired to think straight.

"We talked for so long?" Frodo said, yawning. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He looked up at his uncle, wondering, "Uncle, may I use the bathroom? I probably should head off and find Bethany." He sighed, wondering if the story he recalled had already been told. "Tell her what happened to the First Base."

"Yes, you probably should," Bilbo said, as Frodo stood up, nearly collapsing on the floor. Bilbo advanced towards him, grabbing him before he did just that. "Frodo, maybe you should get some sleep. I've got a guest room that you might like."

Frodo looked back at his uncle, agreeing with him. "Yes, I probably should. Thank you." He followed his uncle out of the kitchen, before he fell again. He really couldn't see straight. All he could remember was heading into a guest room, taking a seat on the bed. He looked up, resting his hand against his forehead. He blinked several times, too distraught to do much of anything else.

His eyes widened as he felt movement coming from the covers. Feet moving. He looked around, surprised to see a young teenage girl with brunette hair and blue-green eyes staring back at him. It was Bethany. What? She looked down, causing him to sneak into bed with her. It was his wife and she was sad. Didn't she know he was here?

"Uncle, what should I do?" Frodo looked up. Bilbo was gone. It was just Frodo and Bethany. Didn't she know he was here for her?

"Bethany, don't… don't be sad. Don't be sad!" Frodo said, feeling her forehead. Yes, it was her and she was distraught, too. Had she seen him, noticed him? No wonder she couldn't compose herself.

Frodo sighed, taking a look around the room. It was almost as if the rooms were connected. Oh, he had to do something and fast. He waited until she was back down under the covers before resting a hand against her arm. Sleep crept over him, allowing him to forget the world and just think about her, his wife.

He'd marry her. That much was clear! It's just… how long would he have to wait for her? Well, he'd find out. But how long would that take?

*.*.*

**References:**

Evermore comes from the video game, "Age of Wonders II: The Wizard's Throne".


	9. To Be Seen and Be Heard

**Inspiration for Chapter 9:** Patrick Swayze's movie "Ghost", the movie "George and the Dragon".

**Inspiration Music for Chapter 9:** "Unchained Melody" by Righteous Brothers.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was slow on this chapter, figuring it out. Anyway, it's posted now. :)

And the characters are aware they're fictional characters. While I don't agree with Bilbo's opinion on fictional characters, for this chapter, his opinion's there because that's what I was working on in the draft form for this chapter.

That being said, enjoy! :)

*.*.*

When Seraphina came to check up on Frodo, she felt sure she could discuss things with him, let him see things her way. Sure, she kissed him, but she felt sure he wasn't the first hobbit to kiss their relative. It brought her to think about Frodo and Pearl Took's relationship. But this was in another life, a life Frodo didn't really have and so, what could he know about hobbits marrying their relatives, huh?

Seraphina hoped Frodo could forgive her after their kiss. It was really something, wasn't it? The kiss. At least, for her, it was! Frodo went mad at her for it! Silly hobbit!

Seraphina chuckled to herself. Well, she would try and hope for the best. If only she could find Frodo Baggins. In fact, where was he? Where _was_ he? Oh no!

Seraphina rushed off to Eliza for help. "Frodo's gone! I don't see him in his room anymore!"

"What?" Eliza asked, concerned.

"I don't know what's happened! He just disappeared!" Seraphina complained, pointing to Frodo's room.

Eliza held her clipboard, heading directly into Frodo's room to find out what was going on. "Surely, he can't have gone away… no way! Where is he?" She observed the room, concern in her eyes.

"See? I told you he was missing," Seraphina said, serious.

"Where is he?" Eliza said, as Cooper snuck into the room, right as Seraphina watched him. What was he doing?

"I think I know where he is," Cooper said, observing the television screen.

"Really?" Eliza asked, making her way over to Parker's sleeping form.

"He's right there," Cooper said, pointing to Frodo's image on the screen.

Seraphina shook her head, yelling at the TV screen, "Frodo, get back here! Frodo? Frodo!" Frodo didn't hear her! He followed Bilbo Baggins, or what looked like Bilbo Baggins, away from the den. Perfect! Where were they going? "Frodo!"

Cooper grabbed Seraphina's shoulder, holding her back. "Don't Sera! Just leave him be."

"But he can't survive on his own. Don't you realize what kind of TV this is?"

Cooper nodded. "It's a television portal. Only special TVs have those kinds of portals. This portal must have been in this room. Who was the last person that gave Frodo this room?"

"Uh… I think it was me," Eliza admitted, plainly.

"You? Why?" Seraphina asked, suspicious.

"Oh, because I thought Bethany might be there for him. I didn't think he'd actually do it," Eliza said, admitting freely.

"Oh! Ohhhh." Seraphina said, getting mischievous thoughts. This had power to it! She twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. "You know what this means? Power!"

"Sera, you can't be serious?" Cooper asked, chuckling.

"No, no, no! It's brilliant! It'll speed up the Great Battle! Don't you see? It's perfect!" Seraphina said in wonder. "Power! Ultimate power! We could bring Bethany back and then the war would be over! Don't you see it? Power!"

"Yes, you said that a lot," Parker said, waking up.

"Are you all right?" Eliza asked, sitting next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm awake, and I remember everything now. Frodo's doing anyway," Parker said.

Seraphina cackled. "You know? This has power written all over it!"

"You know, you act like a grey character with a lot of power on your mind," Parker said, snickering.

"Ooh hoo hoo! Just wait. Frodo will come back, and I'll help him," Seraphina said, finding her way over to the television screen. She grabbed the remote control, searching for that stations where she kept an eye on Frodo and Bethany. "Just wait. It's only a matter of time before those two come back. And when they do, we'll be ready. I can see it now." She chuckled, hoping Frodo and Bethany would come back and the plan would be set in motion.

.

_The Next Morning…_

Frodo woke up, his arms wrapped around Bethany's waist. He smiled, pleasantly surprised to find Bethany's hands were clinging to his arm. He kissed her head, smelling her hair as he did this. She needed a bath or even a shower. Hopefully, he could find a way to give her one. Since this was Bethany's house, it seemed obvious that Frodo could provide for her.

He didn't count upon hearing footsteps or to see Bethany awaken. Uh oh! That wasn't good. What was he to do? It was obviously Bethany's father that was coming to the room. Frodo had no choice. He would have to flee. He looked at Bethany, before moving his arm away from her.

In haste, he leapt off the twin bed, darting off into the closet. As soon as he closed the door, he huffed and he puffed. He listened as the footsteps reach Bethany's room.

"Bethany, it's time to get up!" Bethany's father said, waking his daughter up.

"Okay," Bethany said, moving off the bed.

Frodo sighed, glad that he didn't been caught. He gulped, as the closet door opened. There was Bilbo, standing in the guest room at his house. Frodo didn't believe it. How did he go from Bethany's house to Bilbo's house in a flash?

It happened! That was Frodo's only conclusion.

"Uncle," Frodo said, teary-eyed.

"Frodo, what are you doing here, in the closet no doubt?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"Uncle, I saw her," Frodo embracing his uncle, "I saw Bethany. She was beautiful."

"Yes, this house is connected to Bethany's house," Bilbo said, plainly.

"Uncle, how did I get to Bethany—did you say the houses are connected to each other?" Frodo asked, startled.

"Why, yes, I did," Bilbo said, startled. "Frodo, no need to be distraught. This house is connected to a lot of places."

"Really? Are they all connected to Bethany's house?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Yes, if that's what you choose it to be. This house is connected to Diagon Alley, Hogwarts. Hogsmeade Village goes with Hogwarts. So, it's not a long walk," Bilbo stated. He gave it some thought, "That reminds me: you met three friends in England? What were their names? Harry Potter? He was one of your new friends, right?"

Frodo beamed, nodding pleasantly. "Yes. He and his friends were in the Forest of Dean. I wonder what became of them."

"Well, if you want, we can go to Diagon Alley and find something to keep you hidden. You're not the only creature here, in this world," Bilbo said.

"What does that mean?" Frodo asked, shocked. "I'm not a creature, uncle, and neither are you!"

"You know what I mean. We're hobbits. If we were human, that would be different," Bilbo said, sharply. "We need to keep invisible. It's the laws of this world. No one knows you're here, because no one believes fictional characters exist. That's what we are: fictional characters! Why does it have to be this way?" He rubbed his forehead in agony.

"That's why I was pulled back here? To keep me hidden from my wife?" Frodo asked, astonished. "Shouldn't my wife see me?"

"Frodo, remember, we're characters. Do you think your wife is going to believe you? We have to keep you hidden. Oh, and we'll find a way for her to be the only one who hears you," Bilbo said, coming up with a plan.

Frodo whimpered. "Why must I be kept hidden, even from my wife?"

"Because people will think we're not real," Bilbo said, furious. "If they knew, I don't know what would happen."

Frodo stared at his uncle, hardly believing what he was hearing. His uncle wanted to keep him hidden. Even from Bethany. Frodo looked out the window. He had to see Bethany, explain things to her. Did she know him? Did she remember? There had to be a way he could talk to her. He sighed, looking at his uncle with pride.

"Well, I'm going to speak to Bethany, get her to see me," Frodo said, smiling gleefully.

"Do you know where she is?" Bilbo asked.

Frodo paused. He hadn't thought of that. Was she still here, in her room? Where was he? He looked again, noticing Bethany was in the kitchen. Bilbo was there, but he was fading in and out. Frodo looked at his uncle, who only shrugged. Was that how this worked? Frodo huffed, walking around with Bethany. He stayed close to her, sniffing her hair. She smelled clean. So fragrant.

He stopped when she did. She could tell he was there, but she couldn't see him. What was she waiting for? He leaned in, kissing her on the side of her neck. He wanted to be there for her, to smell her hair, to hold her hands in his. Somehow, he realized, this was how he was able to be with Bethany. He sighed, realizing he could visit her anytime he wanted.

He nodded, knowing he would take advantage of this. He smirked, murmuring in her ear, "Bethany." He moved back as she looked for him. No way! She couldn't see him! And if she did, she must have caught a glimpse of him. Frodo smirked, loving this notion.

It made things interesting. He could certainly scare his wife, but then he didn't want to frighten her too badly. That would be awful.

No, instead he would make sure to come and see her whenever she needed him. If she called out to him, then that would be bliss. He moved his hand to her shoulder, touching her shoulder.

Something happened! In that moment, his heart jumped, but then so hers. She looked around, but could only see a glimpse of him. No way! She was scared of him. This much he knew. Oh, what could he do? He was frightened of her! This was going to be harder than he thought.

He looked at his uncle, who shook his head in disdain.

"Frodo, what are you doing?" Bilbo asked, sternly.

"I—" Frodo looked around again. No. He was inside Bilbo's kitchen. Bethany was gone! And Frodo was alone with only Bilbo for company. Frodo sighed, lowering his head in shame, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He couldn't stand it. Why did it have to be this way?

"Uncle, I want to see her!" Frodo cried out, longing for her. "I miss her. I need her. You know this. I just told you this!"

"Frodo, you need to eat," Bilbo said, making Frodo and himself some sandwiches. "And to drink. You look famished."

"Uncle, I want to see her. I need to see her. Can't I do this?" Frodo sighed, longingly.

"Son, you were hovering," Bilbo told him. "If you could restrain yourself, then maybe she wouldn't be so frightened."

"She scared me, too," Frodo said, correcting him.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have hovered. You're scaring me. Is she really worth it?" Bilbo told him, fixing them sandwiches while speaking to him.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said, coyly. He longed for his wife. He looked at his uncle, asking him, "Uncle, when can I see her? Please. I need to know."

"You need to eat, Frodo," Bilbo said, not liking Frodo's antics towards his wife. "I'll tell you how it's done, but you've got to restrain yourself. Frodo, your antics would alarm anyone. Relax. Give it time."

Frodo didn't know how he'd cope, but he agreed. Perhaps he was too desperate, but then his heart was aching for her. He was aching for his Bethany. Hm. He wondered how long it would take before he could marry her again. He wondered when Bethany's coming of age was.

"Uncle, I thought… I could marry Bethany. She's sixteen, right?" Frodo asked. Bilbo nodded. "And I'm sixteen. So, when do humans come of age?"

"Eighteen. Yes, Frodo, you need to learn patience," Bilbo said. "If she still loves you in two years' time, then I'll suggest, if you want, to marry her. If your feelings and her feelings have changed, then by all means, stay single. It's what we both want."

Frodo sighed. He feared the worst. "Then I'll wait then. But I want to see her."

"You can see her anytime you want. I told you this house is connected to her house. You'll be fine," Bilbo said, patting his shoulder.

Frodo nodded. "So, when do we eat?"

Bilbo smiled. "There's the Frodo I know! Here. Eat." He passed to him an egg salad sandwich. Frodo smiled, eating the morsel down. It was nice to be home. Frodo hoped his wife loved him. What more could he ask for?


	10. Memories

**Inspiration for Chapter 10:** "The Purple Rose of Cairo" film and George Clooney's Nespresso Commercial, "The Quest".

**Inspiration Music for Chapter 10:** Descendants 3 song, "Night Falls".

*.*.*

Frodo sat on a brown, leather cushioned chair. He was allowed to sit in any chair he wished. Bilbo had his favorite chair, often sitting there whenever he wanted to take a nap. Frodo hunched over, flipping through the television stations. He stayed alert during a Nespresso Commercial, where a knight in silver armor climbed out of the movie theater screen.

Frodo cackled, shaking his head. "So funny."

"Frodo, what are you watching?" Bilbo asked. "Oh, Nespresso. Love those commercials."

"Uncle, do you think I'd do it again? Travel through the television screen?" Frodo asked. He sighed. His friends were waiting for him on the other side of the television screen. Weren't they?

Bilbo sighed, shaking his head. "Ah Frodo. There are plenty of screens and places to go."

"Really? I wonder what else is out there," Frodo nodded.

Bilbo nodded. "Well, don't stay up too late." He walked away into his master bedroom, leaving Frodo alone with the television.

"Yes uncle," Frodo said, flipping through the stations, hoping to find something he'd like to watch.

.

Frodo dozed off, thinking his Bethany.

There they were inside a glen. Bethany was dancing and twirling around. They were both in their thirties. Bethany looked exquisite. Eventually, Frodo caught up to her, freaking out the moment he saw Sauron's face. He jumped back, not knowing what to do.

"Sometimes there isn't anything to do," Bethany said.

Frodo looked at her like she had gone mad. "What would you have me do?" He followed her, right as she attempted to walk away. "Bethany, please! What should I do?"

Bethany waved him over. "Come on!" Frodo followed not knowing what she was showing him.

They came to a clearing, filled with trees and a lake. The moonlight shown best here. Bethany pointed to the night sky. Frodo looked up, not knowing what he was seeing.

"There!" Bethany cried, excited. "That is your destination."

"Where?" Frodo asked, confused.

"There! Don't you see it?" Bethany asked.

"Um…" Frodo took another glimpse. There was a castle, standing atop a cliff. Frodo recognized this place. "Wait! Is that Hogwarts? Bethany?" He looked around; surprised that Bethany fled. Oh, how he wanted to follow her. He took one last look at the castle, before chasing after her.

At last, he grabbed her. They both tumbled on the ground, laughing and giggling. Frodo admitted, "I'm glad we're married."

Bethany smiled. "Me too."

.

Frodo woke up, surprised to find Bethany sleeping on his lap. He smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He moved her locks of hair off her sleeve, smiling as he did so. For a moment, he was scared he might wake her up.

"Frodo," Bethany said, falling back asleep.

Frodo smirked. At last, he had her. He wiped the drool off her lip with his sleeve. He smiled, kissing her temple. He looked up, watching Bilbo and Bethany's father move about in the master bedroom.

Frodo turned to Bethany, kissing her cheek with such fondness. He wanted to try something. And so, he held her hand, surprised to see a white glow emit from her hand, followed by a golden glow in both houses.

No! The houses were morphing. The lights flashing in and out about the area. Frodo turned to Bethany, surprised that her head lulled, before she fell into his arms, sleeping on top of him.

Frodo smirked, wondering what moment could be more perfect than this one.

.

Maleficent, a witch with green skin and donned in black and purple robes, carried a black staff with a crystal orb inside a clawed hand, grinned with delight at what she saw. Her water mirror revealed Frodo and Bethany, together. They were sleeping together, turning thirty years old together.

Maleficent smirked. "Such wonder. It's a shame that I will have to resume the curse, the curse that was supposed to take place before we moved through time."

"How did they do it?" Captain Hook, a pirate with pale skin, and wearing red pirate's garb, complete with his own long, mullet shaped, black hair and a black mustache, said. He moved his silver hook onto the mirror's wooden frame, annoyed. "Spoiled little brats! We should have done this ages ago!"

"Easy on the mirror, Hook!" Maleficent told him, causing the pirate captain to back away. "Galadriel made it herself."

"Galadriel, hmm. In another time, she would be sailing west to the Undying Lands," Hook stated, furious. "That elven witch will pay! She will pay!"

"Well then, you might as well check on her and see how she's faring," Ursula, a sea witch with purple skin, white hair that stuck upwards, and had a black octopus' body, proclaimed. "After all, it was you that went to Lothlorien in the first place, seeking her out instead of me."

"What are you? Jealous of her beauty?" Hook asked, intrigued.

"I'll have nothing of the sort. I just want my revenge on that little mermaid, Ariel and this one," Ursula said, pointing out Bethany. "After all, she did want to become a mermaid. A mermaid with a blue tail."

"Well," Maleficent said, intrigued. "Then I suggest we bring these two to us. The Great Battle will soon begin. But not yet. I think a little surprise is needed for all these heroes. Hades," she turned to the man with grey skin, blue flamed hair, and donned in dark grey robes, "make ready. I think it's time we sent out our most beloved knights, to welcome Bethany home."

"Hm hm hm," Hades chuckled. "As you wish." He wandered off, calling out to Cerberus. "Cerberus, do you remember when you were Maximus? Or have you forgotten? The First World is back. Now is your chance. Oh, and bring the knights to us. It's time."

Cerberus cackled, bounding off to sound the alarm.

"Well, he'll do his job. Now, we do ours," Hades cackled.

.

Seraphina sniffed the air. She and Cooper were still in Frodo's room, at the First Base's hospital, with Parker and Eliza. Something wasn't right. What was happening to the knight statues? They were waking up.

"What's going on?" Cooper asked, worriedly. "Sera? Seraphina?"

The knights moved closer to Frodo's room.

Seraphina hissed. "They're not getting into this room. Give Frodo and Bethany time. We—"

_Whack!_

Seraphina collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Cooper pulled out his sword, attempting to repel against the knights' statues. It was too late. They knocked Cooper out, before making their way through the television screen.

"No!" Parker cried, right as he and Eliza were knocked out, too.

.

Bethany woke up, her memories restored. She was in her thirties, her head resting On Frodo's chest. She remembered her past, including further back. There had to be more memories, sure, but she felt that what she received was just as well.

She remembered she was Beatrice Blutman, who met Frodo Baggins in the Shire, after an archaeological dig to find the Tomb of Halanord. Then there were memories when Bethany traveled through time, after meeting Father Time and reincarnating as Bethany Baggins, of which she and Frodo got married.

But did she and Frodo remarry? Or were they married when Bethany was Beatrice?

She looked up at Frodo, surprised they were both in their thirties, sleeping together on a cushioned chair, instead of their bed. "Good morning."

Frodo chuckled, glad she could see and hear him clearly. "Good morning. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being Beatrice Blutman. Then Father Time showed up and after that I became Bethany Baggins, your wife," Bethany said, holding Frodo's hand as the white light turned golden, emitting from their hands. She massaged Frodo's hands, caressing them, kissing them, too. "That's all I can remember from my previous life. I must have gone through a lot of past lives. Who knows?"

Frodo nodded. "Yeah, right. Exactly. What matters now is that we're together, and nothing's going to tear us apart." He said, looking at their hands. He turned to Bethany, asking, "Right Bethany?"

"That's right. I'm…" she looked down at their hands again, watching the golden light quiet down. Their hands were back to normal. She smiled, kissing him on the lips, startling him. She backed off, admitting, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just…"

Frodo caved, kissing her long and hard on the lips. Neither could let the other go. Bethany was sure this was home. Nothing could tear them apart, right?


	11. Escape

**Song for Chapter 11:** Disney's Descendants 3 song, "Night Falls".

**Warning!** This chapter is Rated T for mild sensual content.

*.*.*

Frodo released Bethany. He couldn't stop looking at her, nor could Bethany stop giggling. He hugged her, not letting her go. He sat there on the cushioned chair, watching as the houses morphed and finally connected. Frodo looked at the curtains. Was it still morning or was night?

"Come on, Bethany. We should find Sam, Merry, and Pippin. And get out of here," Frodo said, helping Bethany stand.

"Can I do something first?" Bethany asked, as Frodo released her hands. "I'll be right back."

Frodo sighed, wanting to follow her. Oh, he couldn't take it anymore. He made his way to the bathroom door; which Bethany left a little ajar. He waited until she finished her business and washed her hands, drying them with a clean royal blue hand towel, before joining her inside. After Frodo did his business and washed his hands, he followed Bethany out into her hallway, pinning her hands up against the wall, kissing her fondly.

In the end, he brought her hands down, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was a pleasant moment. Nothing could go wrong, right?

_Red Alert! Red Alert! Knights' Statues on their way!_

Frodo and Bethany released. That sound was coming from Bethany's room. But where?

Frodo released Bethany as she neared her bedroom door. "Bethany? What are you doing? Bethany?"

Bethany stopped by the bedroom door. She shushed him, gesturing for him to follow. She opened her door, stunned to find knights' statues climbing out of her framed glass painting, on her painted blue wall. She jumped, frozen.

Frodo reacted, closing the bedroom door. A bright light wrapped around the door, keeping the knights' statues out of the rest of the house. Frodo turned to Bethany, saying, "Well, we can't go in there."

"How am I supposed to get dressed? My clothes are in there!" Bethany had a point. She was dressed in a silky blue tank top that served as a pajama top, while her pajama bottom was silky blue and comfortable. Both had water ripples on them that looked absolutely exquisite.

"I like you in those clothes," Frodo said, complimenting her.

"Oh, thank you," Bethany smiled, appreciating the thought. "I bought them last year. I needed new clothes. New pajamas."

"Right," Frodo said, looking around the house for another way to Bilbo's house. Bethany followed him, not knowing what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Bethany asked, curiously.

"Look, we're both almost of age. We can get married, if you want," Frodo said.

"Sure. I could appreciate renewing our vows," Bethany said, leaving Frodo chuckling.

"But first, we need to find a way back to Bilbo's house. How?" Frodo asked, as Bethany's double showed up in the living room, pointing to the door leading to the basement door.

"Go! Before the knights' statues look for you!" Bethany's double said.

"What about my dad? My mom?" Bethany asked her double, worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm taking over. Go. Find your real parents. Your real family. You knew this would happen," Bethany's double said.

"Right. Exactly," Bethany said, right as Frodo grabbed her hand.

"Well, come on!" Frodo said, leading the way.

"The closet downstairs will lead you directly to Bilbo's basement. The knights' statues looked there the first time. They didn't find you there. So, I doubt they'll try that way again," Bethany's double said. "There's no TVs down there. So, you'll have to use the closet to meet up with Bilbo."

"Wait! Frodo, stop," Bethany said, causing Frodo to stop. Bethany approached her double, hugging her. "Thank you. I saw you once before. I didn't think you were taking care of me, of Frodo. Of anyone."

"Well, we're here for a reason," Bethany's double said with a smile.

Bethany released her, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I know you have work to do."

"As do you," Bethany's double said. She nodded, saying, "Stop Maleficent. Make her seek reason. She's already found the right villains and the right heroes. You both, I'm afraid. I had to escape."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked Bethany's double.

"I am Sandria Wolff," Sandria answered.

The door to Bethany's bedroom rattled. The knights' statues wanted to get out.

Sandria looked at Frodo and Bethany, saying, "Go. I don't know when Darth Freya will show up, but you must leave. This instant."

"On our way," Bethany nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Frodo said, taking Bethany's hand.

"Thank you," Bethany told her double.

Sandria nodded. "You're welcome."

"Come on. Let's go!" Frodo said, opening the basement door.

At once, Bethany climbed down the stairs, leading to the basement. The floor was beige, while the whole room was decked up. Bethany looked around the room, reminded of the memories she had down here. The time when she witnessed the battle Darth Ordar causing the First Base's fire. The time when she felt Frodo's hand touch her shoulder.

It was happier times, adventurous, too. And now, she was really heading back to her friends and family, the ones she missed. She'd miss Earth. She'd miss this life, but she knew it was for the best. At least, that's what she hoped would happen.

"Come on. Let's go," Frodo said, opening the closet door. Bethany looked ahead. At first, she saw the inside of the basement closet. Then the image changed to show the way to Bilbo's basement, with so many trophies on the walls, as well as pictures showing Frodo and his journey over the centuries, including in the Second Seven Realms.

"Come on!" Frodo said, taking Bethany's hand, leading her to Bilbo's house. The closet door closed automatically.

There was no doubt in Bethany's mind. They were here at Bilbo's new house. That much was clear. So, now what were they supposed to do?

.

"Uncle?" Frodo asked, searching around the den for his Uncle Bilbo. "Surely, he must be here."

"Oh, is he in here?" Bethany asked, opening the closet door again.

At first, it seemed like her father's basement was on the other side. Then her father's basement vanished, revealing Bilbo's closet, filled with an assortment of treasure troves and equipment.

Bethany sighed, wondering if she would ever go back.

She looked at Frodo, sighing, "Well, he's not in here, but for a moment, my father's basement was."

"What happened? Is it still there?" Frodo asked, checking the closet out for himself. He didn't see Bethany's father's basement, just Bilbo's closet. He shook his head, saying to Bethany, "Well, we can't get back in that way. Not that you wanted to."

"Wouldn't I?" Bethany asked, concerned about her father.

"Bethany, this world is cursed. Your father could not have been your real father. I know who your real parents are. We just need to find them," Frodo said, leading Bethany to the stairs, to the rest of Bilbo's house.

"And get out of here," Bethany said, smirking, "You know. I bet those knights lost us."

"I bet they have," Frodo said. He turned his head upstairs. He was sorely mistaken.


	12. Bilbo

**Warning!** This chapter is Rated T for mild sensual content.

*.*.*

It wasn't the knights' statues who waited for them upstairs. In fact, for a moment, Frodo and Bethany saw Maleficent standing at the top of the stairs, green-skinned with very elvish-like. For a moment, Frodo thought Maleficent might get them. Instead, she walked down the stairs, in a slow, melodic fashion. When she came down to the bottom step, she looked at Frodo and Bethany, intrigued.

"Well, dears," Maleficent said, smirking, "it would seem that my invitation came a bit late. I had no idea we were bringing Bethany home."

"You… You… You!" Bethany cried, lunging towards Maleficent. Frodo held onto Bethany, holding her back.

"Well, I can see my invitation didn't reach me," Maleficent said, cackling. "I'll be seeing you." She vanished in a green fog, leaving Frodo and Bethany coughing.

"Where did she go?" Frodo asked, searching around for her. But no, Maleficent was gone. And he and Bethany were alone.

.

"Frodo, wait!" Bethany cried, desperation on her face.

Frodo stopped and looked at her. He was desperate to seek out Maleficent. He knew she had to be around here somewhere. But Bilbo's den remained empty. Oh, where was that witch with her clawed hand staff? He'd find her.

"No! I know she's here somewhere," Frodo said, determined.

"Frodo, maybe we should give up the search. It's clear she's not here," Bethany said, calmly.

"Give up? You want to give up?" Frodo stopped, facing her now. "Don't you want to go home?"

Bethany gulped, jumping back. She charged towards the stairs, stopping at the bottom step with a somber sigh. This was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Maybe I should go back home, see how my dad is doing," Bethany said, making her way back to the closet.

Frodo eyed her suspiciously. "What do you think you'll find there? It's Bilbo's closet, not your dad's basement."

Bethany opened the closet door. No! It was true. Frodo was right. Her dad's basement was gone. No. She wasn't home! How was she to get back?

She walked towards the stairs, only to find Frodo grab her and hold her down. "Let go." She screeched.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frodo asked, his grip tight on her.

"Let go!" Bethany cried, collapsing on the floor. She spun around, only to have her wrists pinned down to the floor, by Frodo's hands. She squirmed, trying to get away. Only she couldn't. Frodo had her pinned down. "Let go! Frodo!"

"Why do you want to go back? He's not your real father," Frodo said. He sighed, admitting to her, "Do you honestly think you have a life back there? He's not your real father. It's Parker Dooley."

Bethany paused. She looked at Frodo, calming down somewhat. What did he mean? "What do you mean?" She winced in pain.

"Shh! Calm down," Frodo said, moving a lock of hair out of her eyes. "No one's going to hurt you." He kissed her on the lips, calming her down. "Do you think you can get up?"

Bethany sniffed, nodding. "So, I can't go home?"

Frodo smirked, saying, "I think you'll find a new home with me, Parker Dooley, and his wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley. You know Rachal is my mother. My real mother. She's a white cat, but she's still my real mother."

"Who's your real father?" Bethany asked, calmly.

"He's Andalas. I have no idea where he is," Frodo said. "I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you? How?" Bethany asked, trying to process everything.

Frodo chuckled, saying, "You'll see." He winked at her, saying, "Come on. Let's get out of here, and find Bilbo." He helped her to her feet, saying to her, as they climbed up the stairs. "If anything, Bilbo will be making breakfast. If not, then…" he reached the top step with her in tow, noticing how quiet it was. "Uncle? Uncle Bilbo?" He gestured for Bethany to follow, "Come on. Bilbo's got to be here."

"And no knights' statues," Bethany said, surprised there were no knights around.

Frodo stopped. The sounds of a knife cutting up food, or so Frodo assumed was hobbit food, sounded off in the kitchen. Frodo sighed in relief, telling Bethany, "It's just Bilbo. Come on." He led her across the room. Inside the kitchen, he found Bilbo preparing breakfast.

"Bilbo," Frodo said, pleased to see Bilbo.

"Frodo, it's so wonderful to see you," Bilbo said, smiling. He looked at Bethany, saying to her, "Ah! So, you've found her once again?"

"What's he talking about?" Bethany asked.

"In another life, we lived by different rules," Frodo said, pleased. "Nowadays, I'm afraid everything's changed." He nodded, wondering what his life would be like without Bilbo or Bethany around to guide him.


End file.
